Candida albicans is the most common and possibly the most important causative agent of human fungal infections (Edmond, M. B., et al. 1999, Clin. Infect. Dis. 29: 239-244). Candida albicans, (C. albicans) is a major opportunistic pathogen of immunocompromised hosts, including AIDS patients and patients undergoing chemotherapy, patients who have had tissue transplants, and patients with central venous catheters. Studies indicate that up to ninety percent of AIDS patients suffer from oropharyngeal and esophageal candidiasis, in which C. albicans is the major causative agent (Schmidt-Westhausen, A., et al., 1991, J. Oral Pathol. Med. 20: 467-472).